workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
ACOA Chapter 3
As the three of them arrived at the Lars family homestead, Anakin was concerned when he didn't sense his mother there, but the familiar face of C-3PO gave him some hope of finding her. After exiting the ship and greeting his former droid, they were lead to the Lars'. "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" C-3PO said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Anakin said politely, but with a tone of urgency. "Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother." Owen said, and Anakin and he shook each others hands. "This is my girlfriend, Beru." "Hello," Beru said politely. "I'm Padmé," Padmé said, introducing herself. "I had a feeling you might show up some day," Owen said. "I don't sense my mothers presence, is she out?" Anakin asked in concern, expanding his senses far beyond the homestead before he was distracted. "No, she's not," Cliegg Lars said, who recently lost a leg and had another seriously injured, revealed himself. "I've been called to Tatooine by the Force for a month, but couldn't get away until now. Please tell me what happened to her." Anakin said. Cliegg sighed. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." Cliegg said. "If she's alive, I'll find her," Anakin said resolutely. "If not... then no one will ever have to worry about Tusken Raiders ever again. Is it okay if I leave Padmé, Ahsoka, and HK-51 here while I search? It shouldn't take long, I still have a bond with my mother and should be able to locate her." "No, Anakin!" Padmé exclaimed. "She's dead, son. Accept it." Cliegg said. "If she were dead then I wouldn't have been called back to this planet," Anakin replied. "I can feel her pain, and I will find her. I know she's alive." "You can take my speeder bike," Owen offered. "I appreciate the offer, but I will take my ship. It has a medical bay, stealth technology, and military-grade shields... it can get me in and out and allow my mother to receive any needed medical care." Owen nodded in understanding. Later that night.... It took time, but Anakin found the camp where his mother was, and she was thankfully alone. Anakin simply teleported into the tent and warded Tusken's away with the Force. When he saw the state she was in, Anakin was enraged, but focused on her. "Mom... Mom... Mom..." Anakin said in concern, unable to truly heal her due to his Dark Side emotions. Shmi managed to barely open his blood caked eyes, and Anakin was heartbroken that his absence allowed such a good person to suffer. "Annie...? Is it you?" Shmi asked. "I’m here, Mom. You’re safe. Hang on. I’m going to get you out of here..." Anakin said, having briefly overcome his anger and rage. "I’m so glad... to see you, Annie... Now... I am complete...." "Just stay with me, Mom. I’m going to make you well again. Everything’s going to be fine." You look so handsome. My son... my grown-up son. I’m so proud of you, Annie... so proud... I missed you so much... I love..." Shmi said before suddenly dying. Anakin kneeled, holding his own mothers dead body, so full of rage, hatred, and disgust for the Tusken's and their primitive barbaric culture... completely unaware of his sulphfur yellow eyes. His course decided, Anakin formed an orb of telekinetic power around them, and blasted it outwards with a rage and hatred empowered Force Repulse that disintegrated everything but he and his mothers body. Even the banthas died in the blast. Still unsatisfied, Anakin extended his senses all over the planet and then pulled down asteroids onto the Tusken Raider camps, wiping out the savages once and for all. EXT. TATOOINE, CLIFF (FULL MOON) - NIGHT